1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave ovens are well known in domestic kitchens. Conventionally, such ovens are generally rectangular with a forward-facing door to permit access to a microwave cavity. Such a door is hinged for movement about a vertical access so that access must be provided to the front of the microwave oven. As a result, such ovens, while very convenient, nevertheless take up a significant amount of space in a kitchen.
The cavity in such a microwave is moreover designed to accommodate plates or bowls so that its overall dimensions are relatively large. Again, this increases the area occupied by the oven.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a microwave oven in which the above disadvantages are obviated or mitigated.